As Worlds Collide
by ZaraTsubasa
Summary: Revised from Animorphs TMNT Style. Based loosely off of kisa sohma cookie's Who cares what you are, the TMNT bros run into four mysterious young ladies and get caught up in a magical journey involving love, danger, adventure, and a bond that will stand the test of time.
1. Meet our Heroines

Okay, I'm very excited about this story, and any reviews, whether they be good or bad, are more than welcome with me. Very, VERY special thanks to kisa sohma cookie, for without her this story would not be here. Yes, this story is loosely base off of kisa sohma cookie's story Who Cares What You Are, I highly recommend reading it!

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, not even in my dreams. (although I did have this one dream... jk, I'm kidding ^^) I'm not going to claim ownership to my OCs either, mostly because they have slight connections to Tawni, Cam, Ella and Beccy. (Characters from WCWYA)

Now I'm going to give you the bios for our four heroines, mostly because it's easier for me to have these up here to introduce my OCs and give you guys a snapshot of what they look like.

* * *

Name: Michelle Ann Lang

Age: 15, 2 days older than the twins

Height: 5'4"

Hair: shoulder length, bright gold and tied up on one side with brown ribbon

Eyes: dark mahogany brown and she wears huge, round glasses that are always falling off and getting broken

Normal Outfit: a camouflage tank top and brown jeans, military dog tags on a chain around her neck, black combat boots and camouflage wristbands and a few gold bangles around her wrists

Nicknames: Goldy, MA, or Michy. but she hates being called Michy Ann

Animal form: lioness

Weapon of choice: twin kusari fundo (a kusari fundo is a length of chain with a weight attached to the end. MA carries two of them)

Personality/ other facts: Michelle Ann is the so-called leader of the group and she's incredibly headstrong. Her incredibly stubborn nature makes her both very perseverant but also hard to work with. She's highly maternal to the other girls and considers them equal parts sisters and daughters. Michelle Ann practices jujitsu at a local dojo, she likes to write, and she treasures books.

* * *

Name: Cyrene Shireem (Sy-reen Sheer-reem)

Age: 15

Height: 5'1"

Hair: waistlength, naturally ice blue with white highlights, held in two long braids with a black headband

Eyes: naturally dark pink and pupiless, the same as her twin sister Kotora

Normal Outfit: a pink short sleeve blouse, a blue pleated skirt, a thick brown belt around her waist, long white stockings and black Mary Janes

Nicknames: C,y or Blue because of her hair

Animal form: a white seal (when she's in seal form, she looks like the Dewgong Pokemon ^^)

Weapon of choice: kunai (small diamond shaped throwing daggers)

Personality/ other facts: Cyrene is the shy voice of reason of the group, always having to break up fights her twin sister Kotora gets into with Michelle Ann, Ginger, and others. It takes her a while to warm up to people, but once she does you find that she's a very sweet, polite young lady. Cyrene's passion is dancing, but she's usually too timid to dance in front of other people

* * *

Name: Kotora Shireem (Ko-tor-ruh Sheer-reem)

Age: 15

Height: 5'11"

Hair: naturally blue, very straight and rather long, and she dyed a chunk of her bangs blood red.

Eyes: dark pink and pupiless, just like Cyrene. She sometimes wears a pair of shades to hide them

Normal Outfit: a close-fitting red muscle shirt, a beaten black leather jacket, ripped grey jeans tucked into black, knee-high boots and fingerless red gloves

Nicknames: Koko, Tor, Ko, Torie, Koto, Amazon (because she's so tall, a full 10 inches above her twin) or Ms. Grouchy Pants, although she's only called that by Ginger

Animal form: a red tailed fox

Weapon of choice: a kyoketsu shoge (a blade that's attatched to a length of chain, and the chain is fastened to a steel ring)

Personality/ other facts: Kotora is, in a word, a hothead- a loose cannon. She's a lost cause when it comes to her temper, but that also makes her her makeshift family's fiercest protector. Kotora's always picking fights with people, even her roommates. The only person she doesn't pick fights with is her twin sister Cyrene, whom she's incredibly protective of and loves dearly. She kick boxes, and she really loves music. Kotora plays piano very well, and she has beautiful singing voice, although she doesn't use it very often.

* * *

Name: Ginger Stintson

Age: 15, 2 days younger than the twins

Height: 4'8"

Hair: short, barely below her ears, with thick bangs that fall in her face in a very boyish hair cut. Her hair is a reddish-copper color, ergo her name. She often wears a baseball cap over it or a lavender headband.

Eyes: a distorted bluish-green

Normal Outfit: an oversized yellow t-shirt, black suspenders, creased lavender shorts, and yellow converse sneakers

Nicknames: Gin, Ginny, Red, Brightside, Shorty, Shrimp, or Half-pint (the last three because of her very short stature)

Animal form: dragonfly

Weapon of choice: a single katana

Personality/ other facts: Ginger tries her best to be serious, but it's hard for her to stay focused because she's always got so much energy. The end result is that she's very hyper and hard to manage. All she really wants is to have a good time. Ginger is very unpredictable, and her excitability often gets on the nerves of her roommates, mostly Kotora's or Michelle Ann's. Ginger loves to cook and bake, she's insanely smart when she has enough seriousness to focus, and she's highly skilled at kendo, which she teaches at a nearby dojo. Ginger really loves flowers and gardening, and she really wants to study botany when she's older.

* * *

Okay, so there are the bios for the main four heroines: Michelle Ann, Cyrene, Kotora, and Ginger! I'll definitely have the first chapter up by the end of the week!

Wish me luck!

~Zara the turtle-in-spirit


	2. Prologue: Rescue by Moonlight

Okay! Prologue time everybody! Let's get this party started...

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, and a huge amount of credit goes to kisa sohma cookie, who this story wouldn't exist without

* * *

**Regular Pov**

_C'mon c'mon c'mon! Somebody give me a freaking break here! Please! _Michelle Ann thought desperately as she ran for her life from the group of armed men while also trying to hold her large glasses to her face.

"Get her!"

"Don't let her get away!"

Michelle Ann ducked into an alley, praying wildly for a safe getaway only to find she'd run straight into a dead end.

"Oh crap," she muttered as she whirled around to face her pursuers. She braced herself and took a fighting stance; she'd been taking jujitsu for years, but in all honesty, Michelle Ann hated fighting. Unfortunately, she didn't have much of choice now.

"Hiyaaaaaah!' she yelled just to give herself courage, then launched herself at the smallest guy.

There were six guys in all, so from the beginning it was an unfair fight, but Michelle Ann didn't let it intimidate her as she fought with her bare hands against men wielding bats and chains. She pulled a flying roundhouse kick and managed to knock out two of the men, but a piece of chain snapped at her wrist and she turned only to be punched across the jaw and slammed against the alley wall.

"Looks like you're out of options, missy. Now hand over the money or else!" the leader of the men sneered at her as he pinned her to the wall.

MA growled at him, knowing that he would probably get what he wanted and hating it. This particular gang had first gotten the drop on her after they'd overheard her mentioning to a friend that she was headed to the bank to make a deposit.

"Is that all you're after? Money?" she snapped angrily, struggling against the man's strong grip.

"Damn right it is. Now enough of this playing around, cut the crap! Hand over the money!" the man replied viciously. He raised his bat, about to strike her, and MA shut her eyes and got ready to take it.

But she never had to take it.

Michelle Ann heard the the sound of metal on metal and her eyes flew open to see a man in a trench coat and hat with a pair of swords in his hands, successfully blocking the bat and saving her.

"Leave-ngh- her alone," the strange new man growled, and to MA's absolute amazement he threw the assaulting man against the opposite wall. He stepped in front of her, swords extended so he could protect her further.

"Run!" he yelled to her, then ran to fight the remaining three guys without a backward glance.

MA didn't need to be told twice- she nodded feverishly and bolted out of the alley, rushing down the street. She didn't even realize that he glasses had fallen off her face and were still laying in the alley.

**Leo's Pov**

After the girl had left, I easily took out the Purple Dragons who'd attacked her. They were good fighters in the way that thugs go, so much so that I doubted the girl had even realized that they were Purple Dragons, but they were no match for my many years of ninja training.

I let out a sigh of relief and stared up at the sky after I'd tied the six unconscious men up, satisfied that I'd saved the young woman from whatever pain she would have endured had I not been there.

_Her safest bet would have been to give up the money though,_I thought with an inward smile, remembering the stubborn courage I'd seen in her eyes. She'd been pretty obstinate, but for some reason it just made me smile. For some reason there was something familiar about her...

My thoughts were halted rather abruptly as my eyes caught something glinting in the moonlight on the alley floor.

"What's this...?" I murmured, kneeling by the shining object. I picked it up and realized that it was a cracked pair of glasses. The left hook was dangling off, and the glass was fractured in so many places that showed that clearly these glasses had been handled roughly long before this particular fight. I blinked and realized that these glasses belonged to the gold haired I'd just saved. I stood quickly and hurried to the entrance of the alley, as if in the hope that the girl might still be around, but as I already should have known it was hopeless. She was long gone.

"Great, now what do I do?" I muttered to myself, holding up the glasses and staring at them. What were the chances that I'd meet her again to return these to her? Then again, if I ever even _could_meet her again to give these back, this was a sad excuse for a pair of glasses... maybe Donny could help me fix them up a bit...

Before I knew what I was doing, I'd pocketed the glasses and was heading home, plans for fixing the glasses and somehow returning them to their owner forming in my head.

* * *

Behold for all to see! La fancy schmancy prologue! This was originally part of the first chapter, but I decided it was too long and could be pretty easily separated in two, so this has become the prologue and chapter one shall start with Ginger's pov (point of view, for any of y'all fanfiction newbies ;) We've all been there once). Anyway! Stay tuned for my revised chapter one!

~Zara

**Michelle Ann:** Read and review please, guys!


	3. Chapter 1: Late Night Ambush

A beautiful chapter one in all its shortened, revised glory! Yes, people, I know it's long, but it's actually about two pages shorter than it was before, I'm not joking. Look at it, look at it! :D It's so shiny I need shades! Enjoy it, my darlings!

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. Although at one time I felt like it would be rude to claim ownership of my four Ocs because they were rooted in someone else's (kisa sohma cookie's) characters, but since I first created them I've developed Michelle Ann, Cyrene, Kotora, and Ginger into individuals and made them mine, so although they still share similarities with kisa sohma cookie's characters Tawni, Cam, Ella, and Beccy, I claim ownership of my four Ocs with pride. (-sweatdrop- Yeesh that was a long explanation...)

* * *

**Ginger's Pov**

"C'mon, Cyrene! Michy's _fine_, why don't you just calm down?" I asked my friend as we walked the New York City streets with her twin sister Kotora, window shopping for gifts to give to our landlady, whose birthday was coming up. Or at least, we were supposed to be.

Instead, Cyrene was worrying herself sick over the fourth and final member of our little family, Michelle Ann. Michy, as we often called her, had gone to the bank to deposit the trust fund money we desperately needed to keep the small apartment the four of us shared. But that had been an hour ago, thirty minutes after the maximum time she'd promised to be back in. Above and beyond that, Michy had stubbornly sought to go alone. I was starting to worry a little myself, and I never worry. Meanwhile Cyrene, whose life was consumed with worry, was slowly being crushed under her worry's weight.

"But what if she's not?" the blue haired girl insisted in reply, her frown deepening, "What if something's happened? Or worse, something bad has happened? Like she's been attacked! Oh my god, what if she's been attacked? This _is_New York!"

Cyrene was practically hyperventilating now, but she calmed down a little as her sister slung an arm around her reassuringly.

"Even if Mich _has_been attacked, we all know full well that she can take care of herself. Now stop worrying, sis!" she reassured the girl with an easygoing smile. Slowly, Cyrene's shoulders became a bit less tense.

"Stop worrying about what?"

As if on perfect cue, the three of us looked up to see none other than Michelle Ann trotting up to us, a grim look of triumph on her face.

"Michy!" Cyrene shrieked, and before Kotora or I could stop her she rushed up to our friend and hugged her in relief.

"Where have you _been_, Michelle Ann? Do you have any idea how worried I've been? What happened to you?" the excitable girl fretted while Kotora and I looked on, trying not to show how relieved we were ourselves.

"It's okay, Cyrene! I got the money to the bank, just like I promised I would," MA replied reassuringly, smiling a bit in pride.

"Then what happened to your glasses, Goldy?" I asked curiously, noticing for the first time that MA was missing them, even though she was always very careful to never go anywhere without them. MA blinked in surprise, her hands flying to her face as though she hadn't even noticed they were gone.

"Wh- where'd they go?" she cried out in surprise, realizing her beloved glasses had disappeared.

The four of us scanned the ground nearby for a few minutes hoping they had fallen nearby, but they were nowhere to be found. I heard Goldy mutter under her breath, "No wonder things were so blurry!"

"We'll just have to get you a new pair when we have time, then," Cyrene sighed a bit regretfully.

"I'm sorry," Michelle Ann muttered softly. Cyrene patted her on the back sympathetically to show she understood.

"So lemme get this straight," I said skeptically, "Your glasses just _happened_to fall while you were walking to the bank? It doesn't sound like you to be so careless at all, Michy Ann." I purposely called her by the one nickname we knew she hated just to make sure I got a reaction.

"Don't call me that!" she snapped, just like I'd known she would, "And do you really think I would've just dropped them while walking?"

I raised an eyebrow at Michy and she immediately backtracked, realizing she'd slipped up. Kotora frowned at her and crossed her arms, since we both knew now that Michelle Ann wasn't telling us the whole truth.

"Explain, Mich. Now." Koko demanded. MA glared right back at her and they stared each other down for a few minutes until Michelle Ann caved.

"Shit, there's no hiding anything from you three," she muttered. I could tell she was hoping that none of us would catch the swear, but even though we all caught it we didn't point it out.

"Okay, okay, the thing is...," Michelle Ann said slowly, clearly weighing her words and then just deciding to come out and say it, "The thing is I was attacked, okay? A bunch of guys jumped me on the way over." She glared at each of us as she spat the words out, as if daring us to speak ill of her.

"Oh my god! I told you guys! Didn't I tell you?! Oh Michy, are you okay?!" Cyrene yelled at us, devolving into hysterics as she immediately became protective of MA and searched her for cuts and bruises. She kept muttering under her breath, "I knew it! I just _knew_it!" Michelle Ann only grunted at the girl's outburst and submitted to the frantic searching.

Kotora sighed and ran a hand backwards through her hair, looking up and asking, "How much of the money was taken?"

"None of it," Michelle Ann replied hurriedly. Cyrene stepped back from her, apparently satisfied that her injuries were minimal, and MA's attention wandered away as she muttered to herself, "Hm... now that you mention it, maybe that guy knows where my glasses are... Then again, what are the chances of me ever seeing _him_again?"

"What guy?" I asked curiously. _Now_things were getting interesting!

"Hm? Oh, um, well..." MA looked up quickly then glanced away, embarrassed. "There, um, was this guy... He saved my life, and the money, too. That's why none of the money was taken, because he came in outta nowhere and rescued me..."

"Oh, how sweet!" A knight in shining armor!" I cooed, clapping my hands together.

Michelle Ann rolled her eyes and muttered, "More like a knight in a trench coat. I didn't even see his face. Come to think of it, I didn't really have time to thank him, either. God, I'm an idiot! Who forgets to thank a guy when he saves her life..?"

"Aw, it's okay Michy, you'll find your trench coat wearing prince eventually! As long as there's such a thing as fate, you'll find him!" I assured her confidently.

"Yeah, except I don't believe in 'fate'!" MA shot back, rolling her eyes, "C'mon, why don't we all take a late night walk in the park and call it a day? We could all use a rest."

* * *

I let out a sigh as Michy finished telling the story of how she'd been attacked and Cyrene, Kotora, and I had forced out every last detail regarding her mystery savior as we could. MA turned to look at me as the four of us sat down side by side on a park bench, a slight hint of curiosity in her dark brown eyes.

"So, Ginger, do you _really_think I'll meet that guy again?" she asked softly from her spot next to me. I nodded vigorously, an excited smile on my face.

"Absolutely, Michy! I have a really good feeling about that guy- good people like him don't just disappear forever," I stated matter-of-factly.

"We don't know that he was a good person, Ginny- for all we know, he was probably after the money too." MA replied sternly, although she sounded like she was being more stern with herself than with me. It gave me the impression that she wanted to see the guy again but was convincing herself of all the reasons why she shouldn't. Michy was like that about a lot of things, but tonight I had the answer.

"Then why did he tell you to run?" I asked softly. Michelle Ann's face was carefully blank.

As the two of us shared silence on our end of the bench, I could hear the twins sharing a whispered conversation of their own in Japanese. The twins had grown up together in a foster home until they were eleven and the lady running it had been a Japanese immigrant, so both of the twins had grown up learning to speak Japanese fluently. Being the born and raised American I was, I didn't understand a word of it. You'd think we'd be freezing cold out here at a park in early March, but New York had warmed up surprisingly early, making it comfortable to be outside even with only light jackets.

Michy opened her mouth to finally speak again, but she was interrupted as Kotora stood up suddenly, dark pink eyes flashing murderously as she stood on alert. "We're being watched," she muttered.

"Alright," she yelled in the direction of a nearby rain shelter, "come out now! We know you're there!"

Then to Michy and I's surprise, at least a dozen armed with chains and pipes stepped out. I wasn't sure how Kotora had known they were there, but all thoughts of that were quickly pushed aside as the largest man I'd ever seen stepped out of the shelter and cracked his knuckles menacingly.

The man was insanely tall, even more so than Kotora, with long blond hair tied in a ponytail and a purple dragon tattoo wrapping around his arm. He was as broad as a small mountain, and unfortunately it wasn't from fat- I could tell just by looking at him that it was all muscle.

"Well well well," he grunted, smirking and cracking his neck, "We have quite the sharp one here. Too bad it won't help you against the Purple Dragons. Get 'em, men!"

The rest of us jumped to our feet as the group around the big guy charged us. I immediately took a protective stance and turned to the others. Normally Michelle Ann was the one issuing orders, but having taken kendo since I was eight, I was the most experienced fighter in our group and didn't have time to really stop and think beyond combat level.

"Michelle Ann- Kotora- You two focus on holding your own and protecting Cyrene-!" I ordered, remembering that Cyrene wasn't too good in combat situations yet, "I'll try and take the big guy and as many others as possible. Now go-!"

I saw Michy and Koko move in front of Cyrene protectively and start taking on thugs one at a time out of my peripheral vision and I ran forward, slamming into the first Purple Dragon and punching him in the gut, shoving him aside as he doubled over and kicking at the guy coming up behind him.

The guys seemed to be coming at me in waves in an effort to overwhelm me, but I kept fighting steadily and had just cleared a path for myself through the carnage when they changed tactics, circling me so I was surrounded.

I paused for a moment to catch my breath and then leapt at the guy closest to me, knocking him down with a roundhouse kick. I turned on my heel to face the next thug when someone behind me smacked me in the back of the head with a pipe. I fell like I was made of lead, my head throbbing in pain, when I saw the huge leader guy standing above me. I tried to roll away, but he grabbed me by the arm and yanked me upwards, effortlessly keeping me a few inches above the ground so I tangled painfully by my arm.

"Where is the money your other friend had earlier?" he snapped at me, practically growling with menace. So that was what he was after? Our trust fund money?

"Why would you want something like that?" I shot back, trying desperately to free my arm. It only caused more pain to shoot through it as the hulking man tightened his grip.

"Don't be stupid!" he snapped in reply, clearly losing what little patience he had had, "I heard just how much it was! With that kind of money, I could arm my men with a lot more than a bat or piece of pipe. Now _where is it?_"

"It may be enough for some guns, sure, but that money's the only thing giving us a roof over our heads, so lay off buddy!" I growled at him, making one last feeble attempt to get my feet back to solid ground. The man clearly resented the defiance and showed it by slamming my head into the brick shelter, hard enough to make the pain next to unbearable but not hard enough to knock me out.

"I'm only going to ask you where that money is one more time, now answer me or else!" the man roared.

"We don't have it anymore!" I tried to shout back, but I couldn't hold back a piteous moan because _oh god_my head hurt, "We dropped it off at the bank already, you missed your chance!"

The man stared at me in incredulous anger for a moment, processing this, then let out a terribly loud growl and yanked me back, throwing me into the brick wall in rage. I let out a scream of pain as the bricks gave way slightly with the force of my body. I sank to the ground, the entire back of my body screaming in pain, especially my head. The large man stalked away, back in the direction of my friends, but I was in way too much pain to move let alone follow him.

I could hear yelling from the battle a few yards away, but my entire body ached in a way that let me know I may have broken some bones. I clutched my head as pink and purple spots danced under my eyelids and my head throbbed horridly.

It felt like a blessed relief when I finally blacked out.

* * *

Nyaa, behold! Bow before the glory of the epically rewritten chapter! I actually decided to shorten it even more by cutting it off at page six. I must admit, I feel rather proud of myself :) Hopefully you guys will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

~Zara

**Mikey:** Read and review, dudes and dudettes! _I_show up next chapter, you gotta stick around for that!

**Me:** -rolls eyes and sweat drops- I'm not sure whether that counts as an incentive or a warning...


End file.
